Truth Or Dare
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: The Team along with Red Hood, are kidnapped by three girls: Willow, Alex, and Nikki. Willow is the particularly crazy one. With Willow crushing on 4 boys, Alex trying to keep things under control, and Nikki suffering some problems at home, how are they going to survive? Send in your truths and yours dares!
1. Chapter 1

Willow giggled uncontrollably as he danced around Red Hood and the team. "Who the heck are you and why are we here?" Red Hood asked, irritably. Alex examined her nails, "You're here because Willow wanted to kidnap you guys and play Truth or Dare. You never pick truths with Willow, she gives you the worst ones. The ones you can't lie about." She explains.

Nightwing sighs. "It's another one of those crazy fangirls. Come on, let's get outta here." He says and he reaches for a bat-a-rang in his belt but it's not there. "Wha-? Where did it go?" he asks no one in particular. Alex laughs. "Oh, Willow wanted to keep them as souvenirs. She kept your guns too, Jason."

He raises his eyebrows and looks for his guns. It's not there. "Oh, hell no. A crazy maniac girl is dancing around with _my _guns?" Just as he says that Willow comes near him and pecks him on his helmet leaving his starstrucked. "Umm, what was that?" Robin asks as he eyeballs Willow up and down.

The girl was dressed in white sweats and she was wearing a loose Domo sweater and she had one of Jason's guns in her hand. "Hahahaha." Willow laughs hysterically. Just then, Nikki comes out, "Hello. What do we have here?" she asks as she grins at Nightwing and raises her eyebrows multiple times.

"Here comes another one," Artemis sighs under her breath. "Good thing Wally isn't here." She says a little bit louder this time." Willow grins evilly. "Ahahahahah! You're right! He's not! So we'll make him appear. Nikki." she says and Nikki presses a button, Wally is there looking as confused as ever with him holding a chicken leg and his shirt covered with ketchup.

Artemis groans as Willow giggles uncontrollably, again. They quickly tie Wally up with the others and Willow comes near Red Hood again. "I think I prefer your method of killing criminals better then Bruce's method of just locking them up," she says to Red Hood while sighing dreamily, but he doesn't seem to notice it. "Finally someone agrees with me!" he shouts and Willow pecks him on his helmet again.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Red Hood asks Willow as she gets up and dances around the other members. "Why?" Willow asks as she touches Robin's hair. He makes no attempt to stop her because he remembers that she has Jason's guns with her and his guns are always loaded. "Smart kid," Nikki says.

"What?" Robin asks her while turning her direction. "You. You're a smart kid. You don't provoke Willow while she's armed and dangerous." Alex agrees immediately, "True, true. Very dangerous to be around her."

Artemis rolls her eyes. "So when are we leaving?" she asks the girls. Nikki flicks her in the forehead. "As soon as we play Truth or Dare." She answers and walks away as Artemis yells out bloody murder.

"So can we play now?" Superboy grumbles. Willow wiggles her eyebrows again, "Oh hey Superboy. You were quiet I didn't' even know you were there." She says and sits next to him. He tries to scoot away from her but there isn't much room to. Willow scoots closer. Superboy scoots further. Closer. Further. Closer. Further. And Willow is so close to Superboy that she's practically sitting on him.

He uncomfortably clears his throat and says, "Umm I have a girlfriend at home and I would really appreciate it if you would-" he's cut off as Willow screams hysterically. Alex and Nikki has to hold her while she is screaming and shouting and thrashing. "I KNOW YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AT HOME! WHY HER? WHY M'GANN! ARGHHHH!" She screams Nikki locks her into a room.

The room is silent as Alex talks again. "Umm… Shall we play?" she asks again and everyone is agreeing and it gets rather loud as everyone decides who goes first but it falls quiet again after Red Hood asks, "I thought she liked me?"

**Okay, that was the first chapter of Truth or Dare. Send in your truths and your dares! Come on people! I need some good ones. 3 reviews and I update.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," Alex says and straightens out her skirt. "Randomkitty101 dares Jason to admit to Tim that it was he who bedazzled the Robin costumes." Red Hood's eye twitched uncontrollably and Tim had a smirk on his face.

"Come on. Do it." Nikki pressures Red Hood and cuffs him hard on the side of his head. "No," Red Hood said and shook his head. "All replacement did wear pants and change the pixie boots."

"Do it or else we let Willow go," Alex threatens and opens the closet door so they could see Willow handcuffed to the seat screaming and thrashing around. Red Hood shook his head. "Never." Robin sighed. "Come on, I won't rub it in your face. Not much….."

"Fine," Red Hood huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as best as he could but he really couldn't because he was restrained by a thick rope. "_Replacementbedazzledthecostume." _He said as fast as he could without stopping to take a breath.

"Does that count?" Nikki asked Alex. She shrugged, "If that counted say aye. If not, say nay." She told the Team. Majority said nay. "Oh come on!" Red Hood shouted. "I used to be on the team too." He reminded. Wally bit the remaining bits of his chicken, "But no one really liked you." And he got the Red-Hood-Glare.

"Say it again," Alex said. "Replacement. Bedazzled. The. Costume." Red Hood said as small and slowly as possible. Nikki shrugged, "Good enough for me."

"So, twilightbookworm13 dares Red Hood to kiss her and reveal you identity to the team. Now. Pronto." Nikki says and smirks at him. Red Hood sighs. "Why is it always me?"

Alex cleared her throat, "Ahem. AHEM! Here comes the magnificent twilightbookworm13!" There are cheers in the crowd and she walks in, stunningly and waves her hand.

"Now kiss her." Nikki commands.

Red Hood presses the bottom his helmet to her cheek and she squeals but then adds, "With your helmet off. You also have to reveal your identity to the team." Nikki pulls his helmet off and Willow screams louder when she sees his (cute) tuft of white hair.

"No way!"

"I thought he died!"

"Umm…. Who is this?"

Red Hood briefly pressed his lips to twilightbookworm13's cheek and kissed her. She ran off squealing like a banshee girl.

"Ok Robin. This one is for you," Alex begins to read from the list of papers and Robin sighs under his breath. "What are your feelings about Cassie and Stephanie? Twilightbookworm13 gives Willow permission to taser you if she thinks you're lying."

Robin blushes scarlet and glances at Wonder Girl who is now furiously glaring at him. "Erm. W-Well I L-like both of them." He manages to choke out and backs away from Willow.

"TASER! TASER!" Willow giggles maniacally. "He's lying! I think he's lying! He's not allowed to like both of them." She laughs and then tasers him on the shoulder for a quick second. "Ow!" Robin shrieks and jumps back. "That hurts."

"So, _Timmy _who do you like?" Wonder Girl asks with a glare that could make Batman pee his pants. Robin squirms uncomfortably in his seat on the floor. "L-Like I s-said before. I-I like both o-of you," he says and whimpers when he sees Willow with the taser again, walking closer to him.

"Taser!" Willow shouts as she tasers Robin in the stomach and then hugs him when he collapses to the floor. "What is wrong with you?" Artemis asks. "First you taser him, and then you hug him? You should be in a mental institute!" she scolds and then realizes it's the wrong thing to say because she remembers that Willow is 5'7, armed and dangerous.

Willow pulls a knife out and tries to cut Artemis but stopped by Nikki. "Bad girl! Go back to the closet! Go! Go!" she shouts and surprisingly, Willow obeys.

Alex shakes her head in despair and mutters something like, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Another one from twilightbookworm13! For La'gaan: How does it feel to be the rebound guy?" Alex asks him. He shakes his head and looks at M'gann and Conner. "It sucks." He says flatly and they look away guility.

"Awkward."

All the attention in the room turns to Bart. "Hey guys." He says and grins. "Oh! One for you, Bart," Nikki says as she reads over the list of truths and dares. "Who is your favorite member and relative? Do you have any crushes? If so, name them."

Bart grins to try and hide the scarlet look on his face. "Well, erm my favorite member of this team is- well Nightwing 'cause he's really crash and stuff. And my favorite relative is my big cousin Wally. I mean- I wanna be exactly like him when I grow up. And crushes? I don't know- maybe one or two? I-I like Zatanna a little bit- Just a teensy little bit – and I also like Artemis. A-And I like Black Canary too I mean she is p-pretty right?"

Everyone is quiet, once again, either because Bart has a crush on Dinah or because- well that's probably the only reason why. "You better not run away from me with Bart." Wally warns Artemis, casting her a suspicious glance.

"Glad to know that I'm your role model," Nightwing says with a smirk. "No. Not role model, favorite member. There's a difference." Wally corrects.

Nikki turns music on, the song Scream and Shout to pass the silence. "Really?" Nightwing asks. "Really? That song?" he asks, clearly annoyed.

"Tt tt tt. I wouldn't test your luck. A truth for you by twilightbookworm13," Alex warns. "Who do you like more? Barbara or Zatanna?"

"Well, Zatanna and I used to go out but we're just friends now," Nightwing responds. "If you're just having sex you aren't dating."

Well you and I would be dating if it were the other way around." Zatanna reminds and another silence fills the rooms. "I have to ask you guys a question," Nikki says quietly.

"What is it?"

"What should you do if your mom is being abused by your dad at home?"

Nobody in the room spoke until a flash of appeared with more Young Justice members including Arsenal, Starfire, Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown, and Cheshire.

**Yup, I think this is a pretty good chapter. I'm going to Vietnam in 3 days so don't really expect anymore chapters from me for the next 5 weeks unless I get internet connection, which I think I will. 5 reviews and I update. Remember, send in your truths and dares. It could even be personal questions, no one will know it's you.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


End file.
